Mad Love
by rocket-queen98
Summary: Kol/OC—"They hurt each-other, even sometimes wish to kill each-other but they would never, in a million years, leave each-other." For centuries, Kol and Levi have lived in their own little world, killing those who wish to separate them. After turning, Levi lost his balance of mind and Kol has remained the only tether to Levi's sanity, something he'd lose if he ever lost Kol.


**A/N Hi everyone! This is my new story, a Kol one, something I haven't done in a while. This is pretty much based off of the heretic story line which I _loved_ in TVD.**

 _ **This is a story between two men which means there will be a male/male sexual relationship. If you are offended by this please do not read and do not leave hate if I have already warned you.**_

 **Anyway, I hope you like it and if you would like to read more of it please leave a review.**

* * *

 **Levi Roscoe** **—Played by** **Cameron Monaghan** **—** In 1216, after being banished by the Gemini coven after they found out that he could only siphon magic, Levi traveled until he resided in Florence a month later. There, he was attacked by a bunch of vampires and turned into one. That was when he learned that he still had his magic and was now a hybrid. He left Florence a year later and spent a century traveling the world, reveling in his newfound powers.

That was when he went to Spain and met Kol Mikaelson. He met the notorious Original when they both assailed a small village and there was an instant spark between them when Kol sensed that there was something different about Levi. He became Kol's murder comrade and the two traveled. The two soon became more when the spark between became hard to resist and they've been together ever since.

Levi is described as a feared, vicious man with a reputation for taking pleasure in abusing others like his coven abused him. Kol is the only tether to his sanity, the only thing that keeps him from snapping. When he turned into a hybrid his already damaged mind became worse. He became detached and his mental state has slowly began to degenerate over the centuries.

Kol and Levi have a very irascible relationship.

They live in their own little world and destroy anyone who tries to break that but they constantly fight with one another. They have had physical fights that have ended up with both of them wounded and several dead that got in the way. They are very jealous and possessive of one another to the point that they have come to blows over it. But they would never leave one another. Levi needs Kol's care and Kol is the only things that keeps him together while Levi fills the missing piece in Kol's heart that nobody else could match.

Over the last eight hundred years they have built their own family of heretics. There are six of them, Theo, Sophie, Jack, Ella, Noah and Isaac and they love their 'parents' and are very loyal to them.

* * *

 **The 'Children'**

 **Theo—** He is the eldest and is the big brother of the children. He is the deadliest of the children, he takes after Kol.

 **Sophie—** The second eldest. She is the big sister of the children and is normally the go to person, second to Kol, when Levi has his episodes.

 **Jack—** He is the brat but he is considered the 'hitman' of the family, he is the one they go to when they want something _sorted_.

 **Ella—** She adores her 'parents' and does her best to please them.

 **Noah—** He is the most rational minded of the children and is normally the one to try and tame his siblings and his parents.

 **Isaac—** Considered the 'baby' and is normally protected by the others.

* * *

 **Mad Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 _My head is haunting me and my heart feels like a ghost_  
 _I need to feel something, cause I'm still so far from home_  
 _Cross your heart and hope to die, promise me you'll never leave my side_

 _Show me what I can't see when the spark in my eyes is gone_  
 _You got me on my knees, I'm your one man cult_  
 _Cross my heart and hope to die, promise you I'll never leave your side_

 _Cause I'm telling you, you're all I need_  
 _I promise you, you're all I see_  
 _Cause I'm telling you, you're all I need_  
 _I'll never leave_

 **.**

 **.**

" _They didn't agree on much. In fact, they didn't agree on anything. They fought all the time and challenged each other every day. But despite their differences, they had one important thing in common. They were crazy about each other."_

― Nicholas Sparks

 **Present** _—_ **6th June 2016—Los Angeles, California**

" **Theo?"**

The six hundred year old heretic moaned and turned around in his king sized bed, muttering sleeping."Go away."

"Theo, wake the hell up, we have a big day ahead of us."

He slapped at the hand shaking him and buried his head in his pillow." _Sod...off!_ "

Theo winced when he was suddenly slapped harshly across the face. He growled and shot up in his bed, sheets pooling at his waist and his eyes turned blood red. He glared at his 'sister' who sat smugly at the edge of his bed, a smirk plastered across her lips. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a neat fishtail ponytail and considering how she was well dressed, she had been up for a while.

He leaned against his headboard, hands in his lap, hair disheveled.

"What the bloody hell do you want? I was sleeping, I had a long night."

He kicked at her to get off his bed and she rolled her blue eyes.

She stood up, crossing her arms over her chest."You should have went to bed early like _I_ did, you did know that it's a special day."

"Well, we're all not control freaks like you, my _darling_ Ella."He forced a smile on his face.

She sauntered over to him and flicked his forehead, making him pout before he rubbed the sore spot.

"No, you're just a _manwhoring_ party animal."

He waved his hand at her, shrugging her off as he got up off of his bed in just lounge pants and stretched.

He snapped his fingers and in rushed his personal made, Lucy, with a glass of, what Ella assumed to be, Bourbon. She, once more, sighed and shook her head but kept quiet. Her heretic brother had always been close with Lucy, who he had turned a century before, and had sort of used her as his slave in a sense that she brought him his paper in the morning before getting rid of the drunken woman he had taken home the night before.

"Thank you, Lucy, dear."

She smiled at him."Anything for you, Mr Theo."

He winked at her before he glanced to the left and his smile fell.

"It's only ten in the morning!"He pointed at the large clock on his wall."Why am I up so damn early, El?"

Her smile fell, and she honestly looked _hurt_. The light in her eyes died and her lower lip quivered angrily."Don't tell you've forgotten?"

He stared at her for a long while, his eyes blank and his frown deep before he chuckled loudly. He rolled his eyes and, once again, snapped his fingers. Lucy nodded, rushing around the large bedroom and quickly walked over to his cupboards. She opened them and reached up into the shelf and pulled out a neatly wrapped present.

The maid walked over to the female heretic and held it out towards her.

"Here you go, Miss Ella."

Ella took the gift from the maid and smiled happily."Thank you, Lucy."

"Of course I hadn't forgotten."He scolded her, offended."I'm old, not _senile_."

"That explains your crows feet."

He glared at her playfully before leaning down and kissing her cheek."I'll take that as a thank you for not forgetting his birthday."

She stuck her tongue out at him before she smiled at him, glancing down at the gift in her arms, wondering what it was. The heretic children had taken this birthday very seriously and had unsuccessfully to keep their birthday bash a secret. Ella, who was the type of person to take charge of things like that, had been working very hard to keep it together because she was the one who dealt with the behind the scenes things.

"Shall I bring out your suit for the birthday bash, Mr Theo?"

He nodded and they waved off Lucy as she went to sort out Theo's dress clothes for that day. Lucy entered his walk in closet and proceeded to bring out his clothes for that day. Theo usually dressed in overly expensive though casual clothing but for that day, like he did every century they celebrated it, he chose to wear a suit just like he had promised Ella. And, despite his ways, he would never break a promise to his family.

It was a very special day.

"Thank you, Lucy."

She returned a moment later with his clothes in hand and he smiled, flashing behind his changing screen.

"What did you get him?"

Ella, after handing the present to another one of their maids who went to put it with the rest, sat down on the edge of his bed. She watched as Lucy handed him his dress trousers and catch his lounge bottoms when he tossed it over the changing screen.

"I got him a new photo album."Ella responded, crossing her legs."You know how he hates taking pictures on his iPhone and prefers the old way so I got one specially made that'll fill up with photos for the next century."

"That's good, i'll make sure to be the main focus of each photo."

She rolled her eyes."Then i'll make your blood boil each time you do."

"You're just jealous of my good looks."He laughed, hand reaching out and accepting his dress shirt from Lucy.

"You wish."She smiled, smoothing out her dress."What did you get him?"

Theo appeared a moment later, tying his tie as he thanked Lucy for her help and told her to take the rest of the day off. She smiled and obeyed him, rushing out of the room, leaving the two.

"I got him the missing book from that collection he's had for a few years. I had to fight some old biddy for it which was the best part."

Ella smirked and stood up as he walked over to her.

Theo's smirk fell from his face as he towered over his heretic sister.

"How is he today anyway? Has he recovered from his... _episode?_ "

Ella nodded, licking her bottom lip."He's better. He hasn't been out of his bed in a few days but i'm sure we'll be able to get him out of it since it's his birthday."

Theo nodded, his smile back on his face before he followed Ella out of his bedroom.

"Who is singing?"

Ella didn't look back at him before she answered with a sigh."Who do you think?"

* * *

 **1616**

 _" _ **Foolish little**__ _ _ **boy**__ _ _ **. Get onto your feet...now!"**__

 _ _Seventeen__ _ _year old Jack looked up at his demanding father with a pleading look. Dirt dug underneath his nails as he tried to get onto his feet, but the pain in his ankle was too much to bear.__ _ _H__ _ _e slumped onto the ground, tears filling__ _ _his__ _ _blue eyes,__ _ _his__ _ _lower lip wobbling as he tried to keep__ _ _his__ _ _tears inside.__ _ _Otis__ _ _towered over__ _ _him__ _ _, anger radiating off of his body, no sympathy on his face.__

 _" _I cannot,__ _ _sir__ _ _. I'm in pain, please, I need to rest. Do not force me-"__

 _ _Otis, the man who had taken him in after finding him on the streets a year earlier, hit the ground with his staff.__ _ _"Silence! If you are to survive in this world, you need to be strong. I am to teach you the ways of survival, I will make you strong, child."__

 _ _He twirled the wooden staff around in his fingers before pointing it at__ _ _him.__ _ _"Get onto your feet,__ _ _Jack__ _ _, I will not tell you again."__

 _ _Otis__ _ _kept__ _ _his__ _ _eyes on his dark ones, warning flashing in them again and with a sharp tone, he heard him hiss."Do not make me ask a__ _ _gain."__

 _ _His voice was laced with no empathy and also a hit of a threatening nature.__ _ _H__ _ _e looked over at__ _ _his__ _ _own wooden staff and with strength he didn't know he had inside of__ _ _him__ _ _, Jack reached over and locked__ _ _his__ _ _fingers around it, pulling it close.__

 _ _Knowing that__ _ _Otis__ _ _was close to snapping, and with__ _ _something close to__ _ _a whimper, he used the staff to pull__ _ _him__ _ _onto his feet.__

 _ _Pain shot through his right leg, from his ankle, and through the rest of his shaking body.__ _ _Otis__ _ _showed no sign of praising__ _ _him__ _ _before he struck__ _ _him__ _ _with the staff.__ _ _He__ _ _barely blocked it, it was heavy in his hands, but fear forced__ _ _him__ _ _to move. They continued to battle, and as time went on, he somewhat forgot about the pain in his ankle, fear of his__ _ _career__ _ _making__ _ _him__ _ _slightly stronger.__

 _ _As if he sensed his growing confidence,__ _ _the only father figure he'd ever had__ _ _, spoke up.__

 **" _Always_** _ _be on your guard,__ _ _Jack__ _ _. Do not ever think that know your opponent. Never let them out of your sight, no matter what."__

 _ _Jack__ _ _frowned at his sudden words, but before he could reply or react,__ _ _Otis__ _ _raised the wood and struck__ _ _him__ _ _hard in the ribs, sending__ _ _him__ _ _flying down onto the ground. He knocked the breath out of his lungs, making__ _ _him__ _ _cough, his head__ _ _hitting__ _ _off of the ground, causing__ _ _him__ _ _to cry out in agony.__ _ _H__ _ _is wooden staff fell beside__ _ _him__ _ _, and he gazed up at__ _ _Otis,__ _ _who only glared down at__ _ _him__ _ _, angry that he had been distracted. He didn't help hi__ _ _m__ _ _, he didn't offer hi__ _ _m__ _ _any sympathy,__ _ _he__ _ _just stood there.__

 _ _Tears streamed down__ _ _Jack's__ _ _pale cheeks,__ _ _he__ _ _sure that his back was going to be badly bruised.__

 _" _That is for your own good, child. I am not your father. Get up."__

 _ _Jack attempted to do what he was told, but before he could even try, the young__ _ _man__ _ _collapsed back onto the dirty ground.__ _ _H__ _ _is body was exhausted, and he began to sob once more, unable to move, he was in too much pain.__ _ _His__ _ _body felt like it was being held down by a ton of bricks, and no matter how much he attempted to stand up, his body wouldn't allow hi__ _ _m__ _ _.__

 _ _Ottis__ _ _commanded hi__ _ _m__ _ _to fight the pain, to work through it, but Jack couldn't, it was impossible.__

 _" _I'm sorry. I'm too-"__

 _" _Weak. You are weak. I will not be so easy with you,__ _ _no__ _ _t__ _ _anymore__ _ _."__

 _ _Otis glared down at him, his eyes darkening."I will now show you what happens when you are weak."__

 _ _Knowing what Otis was talking about, his eyes went wide.__

 _" _No."__

 _ _Jack swallowed thickly, shaking his head, and he began to shuffle backwards."Please, no."__

 _ _Otis slowly followed him, a sick smile on his lips as he watched Jack shuffle backwards, wincing in pain every few seconds.__ _ _He released a shaky breath, another tear running down his cheek. Flashes of his__ _ _ **real**__ _ _father beating him as a child for being different, for not being a real witch, ran through his mind.__

 _"_ _ _No, no, please, sir!"__

 _ _Otis smirked, raising the shaft in his hand,__ _ _about to bring it down.__

 _ _Jack shut his eyes, preparing himself for the blow.__

 _ _But it never came.__

 _ _A second passed and, after gaining the courage to__ _ _check to see what was happening, Jack opened his eyes.__

 _ _Only to see Otis hovering over the ground, choking desperately.__

 _ _He was pressed to a tree, staff to his throat, his feet dangling in the air.__

 _ _But it wasn't a strong man who was pinning him against the tree.__

 _ _It was a young, beautiful, woman.__

 _ _She was small and petite but, somehow, she managed to lift a man twice her size in the air as if he were__ _ _ **nothing**__ _ _.__ _ _Otis choked desperately before she pressed the staff harsher against his throat, making his eyes bulge.__

 _" _I do not like it when people hurt the little ones."__

 _ _She suddenly let him go and he staggered forwards, grasping at air, searching for her but he breathing was more important.__

 _" _You little miscreant!"Otis hissed, words dripping with hate."I will make you pay. How dare-__ _ _ **Oh!**__ _ _"__

 _ _He was cut off when the young woman moved quickly, stabbing the staff through Otis' throat quickly and skillfully before she pulled it out. Jack cried out in horror as blood splurted from Otis' throat as he choked to death, falling to his knees.__

 _ _He spat out blood, his face turning a different color that wasn't normal before he went quiet.__

 _ _His eyes went wide as Otis__ _ _slumped to the ground, dying a few seconds later.__

 _ _And now, standing over Jack,__ _ _was a young-looking__ _ _woman__ _ _wearing a proud smirk,__ _ _fingers curled around the staff__ _ _t that was still dripping with blood.__

 _ _She walked towards him and he backed away in horror, fingers scraping in the dirt.__

 _" _Don't...please!"He pleaded, more tears running down his cheeks."Please don't hurt me!"__

 _ _She shook her head, kneeling down in front of__ _ _him."I won't hurt you."__

 _ _His lower lip quivered, showing that he didn't believe her.__

 _"_ _ _It's okay, little brother...__ _ _i__ _ _won't hurt you."__

 _" _B-Brother?"He gasped in horror, looking up at her in a confused manner."What are you talking about?"__

 _" _Are you Jack?"__

 _ _He nodded quickly, wiping tears from his cheeks."Yes.__ _ _Why?__ _ _W-What are you?"__

 _" _Like you. I was once banished from my coven...the Gemini coven."__

 _ _His eyes went wide in shock."The Gemini coven?"__

 _ _She nodded, brushing his curls from his eyes."Yes. We're family."__

 _"_ _ _We?"__

 _" _Yes. We. Those who were banished from the Gemini coven for being different are a__ _ _ **family**__ _ _...we were found by those who love us and take care of us, those who turned us into something that the world has never seen. They made our weaknesses our strengths."__

 _" _You were like me?"__

 _ _The young woman nodded, smiling at him."Yes."__

 _"_ _ _All of you?"__

 _ _She cupped his cheek in her hand."Not those who take care of us but we're still a family. They take care of us, they made us who we are now...isn't that right, Theo?"__

 _ _Issac's head snapped up when he heard a branch snap.__

 _ _He turned his head to see a young looking man, wearing very expensive clothes, who wore a smirk.__

 _" _That's right..."__

* * *

 _ **"I'm gonna l-l-l-love you until it hurts,**_ _ **j**_ _ **ust to get you I'm doing whatever works. You've never met nobody,**_ _ **t**_ _ **hat'll do you how I do ya,**_ _ **t**_ _ **hat will bring you to your knees. Praise Jesus hallelujah..."**_

Jack chuckled, clapping his hands in a prayer position before he ran his free fingers through his hair as he sang. _"_ _I'm-a make you beg for it, plead for it, ill you feel like you breathe for it..."_

He flipped a pancake before he spun around on his heels, singing off-key, glancing at an annoyed Noah out of the corner of his eye with a smirk." _Till you do any and everything for it, I want you to fiend for it. Wake up and dream for it,_ _t_ _ill it's got you gasping for air..."_

He turned up the music on the docking station and swung his hips as he crooned loudly, winking at his heretic siblings who were sat at the dining table. Noah, known as the 'boring' heretic by his hybrid siblings, and Sophia, the second eldest heretic, rolled their eyes at him before sharing an unamused chuckle.

He twirled the spatula around his fingers as he, purposefully, sang loudly, again, off-key. _"_ _A_ _nd you lean for it, '_ _t_ _ill they have a CAT scan and check on your mind. And it's nothing but me, on it. Now it's me-time believe that,_ _i_ _f it's yours when you want it. I wouldn't promise I need that,_ _t_ _ill I'm everywhere that you be at-_ Oh, no, not again! _"_

He laughed as a large fire erupted and he giggled loudly in a child-like manner, clapping. The spatula was suddenly ripped from his hand and the music was turned off. He rolled his eyes, turning around to see Noah standing there with a glare. The other heretic put out the fire before he slapped his heretic brother with the spatula on the arm.

"Ouch!"

"Get away from there!"

Jack, the brat, pouted unhappily."But-"

"Get away from there, Jack, I mean it!"Noah demanded, pointing across the room to where he wanted his heretic brother to go."You've already caused three fires and burnt, like, a hundred pancakes!"

"But it's fun!"Jack chuckled, brushing his locks from his face."You should see the look on your face, it's like-"

Noah pushed his heretic brother away from the stove, turning it off with his magic. He ignored Jack's cackling as he staggered backwards into the dining room, turning around, winking secretly to Sophie, silently telling her that his plan to get rid of his set tasks had worked.

She rolled her eyes, sipping her tea and looking down at her newspaper.

"You're terrible."

Jack sighed, sitting down on the chair, propping his feet upon the table."Terribly smart, my love. Now, all I do is sit here, smile, look pretty-"

"A pretty stupid _moron_ , more like."Isaac suddenly appeared, knocking Jack's legs off of the table, gesturing to how it was covered with food, fruit and drinks.""If Ella saw your feet on the breakfast table, she'd have your head."

Jack snorted, rolling his eyes and shrugging.

"As if i'm scared of Ella."

Noah, Sophie and Isaac all shared a look before they all replied in unison."We're _all_ scared of Ella."

Jack kissed his teeth, eyes flickering between the pair before he rolled his eyes."I wouldn't say i'm scared of Ella, i'd say-"

"That you know that i'm older and I can sweep you off of your feet?"He tipped his head back to see Ella and Theo standing behind him, the female vampire smirking with an arched eyebrow."...literally?"

Jack didn't reply as the female vampire walked around him, making her way over to the pair sitting across from him. She smiled at her heretic sister before kissing Isaac on the forehead, ignoring him scrunching up his face and wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

Noah turned from his task in cleaning up Jack's mess, and smiled over at Ella.

"So...what do ya think?"

While Theo sat down next to his heretic siblings, stealing a grape from the table, Ella looked over the presentation of the food that Noah and Sophie had orchestrated with the help of their house staff.

She smiled in a pleased manner, nodding.

"Great work."

Sophie and Theo smiled at her."Thank you."

Ella smiled at her family, leaning against the counter, looking over at the table again when Isaac spoke up.

"So...how is he? Does he even know what day it is let alone the date?"

Jack kicked his heretic brother underneath the table."He's old but hardly senile."

Isaac glared at Jack, retorting back."You know what I mean."

Ella, the person Kol went to when he needed another help in dealing with his lover, sighed as she thought about the question.

She opened her mouth to reply before a voice suddenly spoke up.

"He's perfectly fine..."

The six heretics turned around to see Kol at the entrance, leaning against the doorframe. He wore his regular fine clothing and also wore a pleased smirk as he looked over the effort the six had gone to for the man they looked to as their father.

Kol turned his head to his left, smiling softly at someone out of sight. Their eyes followed him, knowing who he was looking at.

"...aren't you, darling?"

The redheaded male vampire stepped into view, his eyes bloodshot but, like Kol, also wearing fine clothing which was a difference because he had been stuck in lounge-wear recently during his _episode_. His famous red hair, that had recently been disheveled with his locks hung in his eyes, was styled neatly.

"Yes."

The infamous ancient vampire smiled fondly at his 'children', slowly walking ahead of his lover into the kitchen.

"I'm as good as new, you do not have to worry."

The six smiled in relief.


End file.
